1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a media drive having a power saving operation mode, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program, which can effectively utilize the power saving operation mode of the media drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a system including an optical disk drive, an operating system accesses the optical disk drive by continual polling, and detects the state of the optical disk drive. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-209288 discloses a technique of detecting the state of an optical disk drive by causing an operating system to access the optical disk drive by continual polling.
In the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-209288, however, even if the optical disk drive has a power saving operation mode, it will not shift to this mode since the operating system periodically accesses an optical disk drive by polling. Consequently, the power saving operation mode of the optical disk drive is not effectively used.